Strangers
by Indie.nix
Summary: A girl wakes up, shes turned into a vampire. She doesnt know who she is or where shes from. Soon after her transformation she runs into Edward Cullen, he seems to know her. Is she Bella, or someone else entirely.
1. Waking up

**Strangers**

The pain. The pain was terrible. I didn't know where I was, or what was happening . Who am I? I cant remember anything at all, my whole being feels like its on fire. Oh God, when will it end. My bodies tense as I thrash around, screaming seems so useless now. However, screaming was the only sound I could make in the beginning.

"Help. Please help me. Someone.", I whisper. I can sense someone there but there's no answer.

Relief, finally the pain began to subside, slowly. It seemed like it would last forever. My breath became even, my body relaxed. Its cold, inside and out. I don't understand, where am I, what's happened to me? I feel around trying to grasp something. A clue? Instead I feel fingers wrap around mine. I gasp. What now? Friend? Foe? Or maybe my savior. I open my eyes to see the most beautiful being, an angel. But why would an angel be here, when it felt like id just been through hell? His eyes an amazing gold, his hair black as night. He looked concerned, curious as to how I was feeling most likely.

"How are you?" he said with his beautiful lips, but I was distracted. After the initial stun of my angels beauty wore off, my throat began to burn. This thirst began to consume me. My lips pulled back into a snarl. I only had one thought: Blood. I needed it, I could smell hints of it around me. I leaped up, my body crouched. I had to find something to quench me.

"Calm now. Shush darling, its alright." His soothing voice had little affect, but I didn't want to go against him so I did my best. I was able to relax my posture, but my eyes still darted around the forest franticly. I tried to concentrate on him, to get my mind off of this bloodlust. His skin was perfection, omitting the dark bruises under his eyes. Very pale, white even, it looked as smooth as satin. Although he was sitting, back against a tree, it was obvious he was tall, lean, muscular. His face was slightly boyish, maybe 17, a perfect angular nose, striking cheek bones, and full slightly pink lips. He was wearing a black turtleneck and jeans of the same color, it was an amazing contrast to his skin. I tried to let this occupy my mind.

"Its alright," he said again,"everything's alright now. I… I don't… Im not quite sure what to say. I've never had to do this before. You're different now, you've changed. You can feel it already, I know." His beautiful voice struggled to say what I already knew." You are a vampire, sweet. But don't… don't be alarmed, it'll be alright, I promise. You've just got to trust me, alright, and Ill help you. My names Simon Hartlow. Yours?"

"I don't remember. I don't remember anything actually."

"That's fine. Better! About your name. You can choose a new one, that might be nice. Memory loss is to be expected, though."

I looked at him, half because of his beauty half because I expected him to do something about this thirst. He just stared back, he seemed nervous. We sat there, I couldn't for much longer though. My nostrils flared my jaw clenched, I stood and prepared to run, to look for something to satiate me. He stood as well, and put his arms around me in an attempt to hold me there. His soothing words filled my head, his arms firmly, yet gently, keeping me close. I stayed.

Simon led me somewhere, I still hadn't fed. We didn't talk, an occasional glance at each other but that was all. He'd let go of me except for my hand which he held gently in his. I felt frantic, hardly able of any coherent thoughts or words, but silently I followed him. He slowed all of the sudden, looked at me, than looked ahead again. I followed his gaze and saw a group of deer.

"It isn't much, but it'll do for now, until we find something better." He pushed me forward slightly, and I took it as a cue to let my instincts take over. I pounced, ripping and breaking them, drinking the blood that I needed so badly. He was right though, it wasn't enough.

**A/N: My first fanfic so please review. More to come.**


	2. Simon and Me

One Year Later

I lay in my bed silently, although I didn't need sleep it was comforting to lay here, alone. Its been a year since I changed, and I've managed to stay away from human blood since then. Simon helped a lot, he still does. I can only hope to have control like him someday. I reluctantly got out of bed and walked to my bathroom. I reached in through the curtains and turned the shower on as hot as it'd go. I turned towards my mirror and stared at the girl that was my reflection. Chocolate hair, the same skin as Simon, my eyes were still red though. They should be turning the same gold as his soon, they were already fading. I undressed and stepped into the shower, letting the water pour over me. I shampooed and washed, I smelled of my favorite strawberry scent. My feet still wet I ambled my way into my room. Clothes never interested me and I dressed very plainly, slipping on old jeans and a vintage tee.

"Elizabeth!" Simon exclaimed. He'd been out earlier, hunting for just a bit." There you are. So what do you want to do today? Anything you want." Wed grown close, Simon and I, great friends. Simon Hartlow was born in 1883 in New York City, and turned in 1900. He had always been by himself, so getting used to company was as hard for him as it was for me. He said he found me in the woods, alone, venom already seeping through me. He sat with me through out the whole thing, coaxing me into quietness and comforting me. Simon was gentle, kind, and shy as me. Soft spoken he had this air about him, serene and content he made this life seem effortless, I guess. Him and I took weeks choosing my new name, since I forgot my old one, we settled on Elizabeth because…well it just seemed right. Being around him, it feels as if he is rubbing off on me, Im already doing better than most my age, and it wont be long before I can interact with humans, maybe. Probably not, but one can hope.

"I don't know Simon. How many options do I have in the first place."

"Well we can watch some movies, there's always chess. Hunting, or maybe a game of sorts. I don't know you choose."

As a vampire, especially one confined to the house, there aren't that many things to. Well, not things that can keep my attention or challenge me like they probably used to. Chess was good, but the game was always short and I didn't like it much in the first place. Hunting, id spent most of my time doing just that, trying to control my thirst. Movies were a great idea though. A nice romance, Breakfast At Tiffany's was my favorite.

"A movie sounds perfect. You can go rent some, Ill stay here and wait."

Simon left a few minutes latter and I returned to my bed. I haven't remembered anything about my human life, not a name or place nor who changed me. It didn't really bother me though, my life is good now better than most. I have resisted the urge to kill for this long and Im sure I can for some while longer. I guess it would be nice to know about a family, friends, maybe a boyfriend. But since I couldn't remember my human life I felt like I didn't miss it as much, or maybe I just liked _this_ life. No real worries, the hunger I could manage, I get to stay with Simon, my best friend, for eternity, not that bad, huh. Anyways, my human life didn't really interest me, it was over now, id dealt with that, wondering and stressing about it was useless. And Simons good to me, we had a house in the middle of a forest, it was beautiful, it almost blended into the trees. He looked after me, stopping me the few times id come close to cheating, he comforted me in the beginning always at my side, but or relationship was no more than a friendship. I thought about it, becoming something more, but it would only be because of how he treats me, I kind of feel like I might owe him. Laying in my bed I hardly felt lonely, okay maybe a little, but not enough to do anything about it. Its only been a year, Im going to give it some more time before I start getting depressed. I rolled over, facedown onto my pillow and sighed Why? Id asked myself this question so often at first. Why did this happen to me? Why cant I remember? Oh, the questions I thought and asked so many times just rattled around in my head, useless. I looked around my room, having nothing else to do. My walls were a light blue and the one big window behind my bed was covered with brown curtains. The headboard of my huge bed rested on the wall opposite the one with my door and took up roughly half of the space. Sky blue and a soft brown, my duvet looked of something from the Victorian era, with its intricate pattern and tiny brown satin roses that dotted the corners of the small quilt like squares. French walnut wood posts stood at each corner of my mattress, spheres carved at the tops of them. I turned and lifted my head to stare out my window. Tall thick trees completed my view, the browns and greens of the forest looked lovely in the soft morning light. I felt comfortable here, I didn't have to worry about humans getting to close for we were basically in the middle of nowhere. I heard the nearly silent footsteps of my roommate climbing the steps of our spiral staircase. He lightly tapped at my door and I called him in. Simon carried a white Blockbuster bag and wore a soft smile on his face, I smiled back. We walked out of my room and headed towards our living room where we had our only television.

"Okay, so I've rented four movies. Pick." He held up four movies id hadn't seen before. I plucked out the third one in his hands and popped it in the DVD player. We sat on our leather couch and covered ourselves with a blanket. We sat in silence and watched our movie, and when that was finished we watched the others. I was so comfortable sitting here with Simon, I wish I could sleep right now. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder, it was almost noon wed been sitting here half the day and I didn't want to move. He turned to a television channel and for the rest of the day we watched cartoons, I hate to admit it but they were quite enjoyable though.

Outside it was dark, through the window I could see the stars above the trees. Simon had his arms around me, his eyes closed, he looked so peaceful. I buried my head into his chest and sighed contently.

"I wish everyday was like this, just easy and quiet." I whispered.

"It can be, it will be, Beth. After awhile it'll get easier for you, and we can move and go places. Wherever we want, as long as were not in the sun, of course." He chuckled. "Life will be good, love. If you asked me it already is. Its nice to have someone here, to have _you_ here to keep me company. I didn't want you to have go through what I did, I couldn't just leave you there," he recounted," it wouldn't have been fair. Or nice, completely against me nature, you know. Oh Beth, im just so happy. However it'll be nice when we can go to city and maybe go to school. You'd probably like that, you don't seem to be getting enough stimulus here. Not to say I think you don't like my company, I know you do." Simon rambled sometimes, its so amusing," School would be nice though, it'll be easy for in while. We could meet people and the work would be nice even though we've already don't it before…" he continued to talk and I continued to listen. Simon was shy, but once he was comfortable he'd talk almost as much as any social butterfly. He talked about me finally gaining full control over my thirst, about going back to New York, about everything imaginable until it was pitch black. When he was done he walked me to my room and I got ready for bed. After I finished washing I entered my room to see him still there, laying frozen on my bed. Sometimes Simon stayed with me while I pretended to sleep, I guess it was one of those nights. I crawled under my covers and he put his arms around me, whispering in my ear he told me a story from his human life. Closing my eyes I listened intently, feeling his soft breath on me. Breath in, breath out. Sleep was the one thing I did miss and I hopelessly tried to coax myself into a sweet slumber. I closed my eyes and concentrated on Simons voice. I felt like I was there, in 1900 seeing through his eyes and thinking his thoughts. I wish I could be there for real, it seemed like such a amazingly peaceful time, so formal. Light was shining through my drawn curtains by the time I withdrew from Simons story. My head sank into his chest as I turned my body towards him. Soft hands brushed through my hair. If it stayed like this forever I would extremely content, and I don't doubt Simon would be either. Sighing I lifted my head and looked into his eyes, he wore a smile on his lips and I could've sworn his eyes were shining. He brought his face towards mine until our noses were touching. Laying here with Simon I didn't feel lonely at all. His eyes closed and I heard him exhale before he got up from my bed. He mouthed that he was going to shower and I nodded to him an okay. I got up to and opened my curtains, the rare sunshine shone through the glass and caused my skin to sparkle. I repeated my morning ritual and headed toward Simons room. Shirtless and sparkling, he lay on his couch holding a torn and worn away book. Without looking up he patted his lap signaling me over. On my back and on top of him it was so comfortable, like going home. Wrapping his bookless arm around me, he kissed my shoulder and continued to read silently.

"How did you enjoy my bedtime story last night?" he asked after he finished the chapter he was reading.

"I loved it, I felt like I was there. You were so lucky Simon, I would kill to have lived in those days. Everything seemed so peaceful then, at least in your tales they do."

"Exactly what I was going for. It was nice though, really nice, it was like my life was a movie and it was edited and the characters were changed until it was perfect. It only made it that much harder for me when I became a vampire though."

"Then its good I don't remember anything, dwelling wouldn't be good for me, the way I am."

This was our life for the next fifty years, living in this beautiful house in these beautiful woods, watching movies and telling stories. I loved it, in those fifty years we went to a few schools though, my tolerance towards human blood growing everyday. This would be the first time wed actually moved though, even if we went to school in a different city we always commuted from there to our home. But after a while though we were risking suspicion, and we had to leave. We'd be keeping the house of course but we'd be moving across the state. I hated it, I had been so comfortable here, that's part of what made this vampire thing easier, and now I was leaving to go to a whole new place, to start anew. I don't want to go. I groaned as I packed my things so painfully slowly, hopelessly trying to delay my departure. Please God, let me stay. This I saw as torture, this made me want to kill, this made me want to die. God, again, what did I do to deserve this? Simon entered my nearly naked room and looked at my odd pose. Arms spread in a t shape, head thrown back, with a pleading look on my face.

"Finding Jesus?" he said chuckling at his own joke," If you don't finish packing im doing it for you. And if I don't want to its staying here." He walked towards my boxes and picked two of them up," Im putting these in the car, im sure you can finish in at most a few minutes."

I dramatically walked towards the unpacked boxes in a dreadfully slow pace. He laughed softly and left my room. Packing and taping, packing and taping, the same thing over and over again. So boring. Make it stop. I finished it up, and loaded the boxes in the car. Simon looked at me apologetically and we both got into the car and drove away. Like a child in some cliché movie I turned around and stared out the back window, watching the house get smaller and smaller until it was gone.

"I hate you Simon."

"I love you too. Gosh Beth everything's going to be fine, stop fretting."

"I cant! Its so unsettling, living somewhere new. Give me a break, im leaving the only home I've ever none, at least the only one I remember. You're used to moving, Im not.

Gosh yourself." I _tried _to say crudely, but I could never be really mad at him, especially about something like this.

"Fine. But I will not tolerate any sulking after the first month. After that you're just being childish." He told me, his eyes still on the road. He wasn't driving fast so we wouldn't get to the new house until late probably.

"Deal." And we shook hands, faking a business like seriousness.

We spoke eagerly about our new house, how we were going to decorate it and our rooms, our new school. I loved driving, specifically at night time which it was now. Something about the way the lights shown in the dark, and the endlessness of the road. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the cool glass. I guess it would nice to meet new people, though. Simon and I weren't reclusive like other vampires, we loved to interact with the humans, there wouldn't be any point to school if we didn't. At our last school I had become friends with a girl named Macy, we'd gotten very close. It was sad to have to lie to her, to say we would keep in touch after graduation. Ill miss her. Simon had close friends to, Greg and Martin were his best friends. We were social and active in our school functions, but we tried not to excel as to not draw attention to ourselves. My "brother" and I told everyone we were emancipated, so we didn't have to worry about them asking for our parents or wondering where they were. Our friends loved that, they were always insisting we through parties, but our home was our sanctuary so that was out of the question.

"Were almost there sweetie." Simons voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I lifted my head and saw the most suburban houses lining the streets in a very suburban neighborhood.

"Whats this! Suburbia Nation? Simon of all places, why the land of the soccer moms, the land of preps and blondes?" I looked at him with fake disgust. Oh God, this was going to be amusing.

"I think its quaint. Cozy even. The people are nice, and very naïve. If the thought that we were anything but human passed through any of their minds, they'd commit themselves."

I just looked at him truly appalled that Simon, my Simon, who I thought was so much like myself, could think that the original home of dumb blondes was quaint. Now I was just feeling sick, even though that was impossible. Dumb jocks hitting on me and drooling like retarded dogs. It took me months to convince the normal guys at my other schools that what they wanted to happen was never going to.

"Now that's jumping to conclusions for you. How can you tell just by looking at the homes what the people are like here. Its cliché and stereotypical, id think that you would be open to new people anyways." He replied oddly defensive.

"Where did you get that from, the only reason im here is because you are Simon. And why oh why are you defending this place." I glared at him suspiciously.

"No reason." He glanced at me and seeing the looking on my face he broke. "Fine, I thought you would like Beth. Its great, you know how you're always saying you liked the type of human life I had. Well this is the modern version of that, its not New York of course, I just mean that its… homey and everyone's friendly. You said you wanted that." I felt guilty now, he looked so disappointed.

"Im sorry Simon. I like your old life though, not this place. But im sure I am being a little harsh, so I'll give it a chance. You know I love." He turned and gave me a soft smile.

"Its fine I knew It was a stretch anyways. It's the closeness, though, that I like here and I know you'll like it to. So when you "secretly" start loving the place, I'll try not to say I told you so." And he gave me a beautiful yet gloating smirk. I just laid back.


	3. Hutington High

Rounding the corner of Spooner Street, we came upon the house I knew was ours. It sat almost uniform with the others, large, two stories, and mad of brick. It was so close to the other houses, we would be hearing everything that went on around us. We pulled into the huge half circle driveway, turning off the car and getting out to get our things. Simon opened the trunk and the strolled to the house to unlock the door. I hurriedly unloaded the boxes before anyone could see me. Late that I was, it was reasonable to think some, maybe most could still be awake. I rushed through the giant doors of our new home and stopped abruptly. Inside was the most, I don't know, just so ordinary. Nothing about his house was unique, Simon and I would have to decorate it extensively.

"So what do you think Beth? I know it's a little bland, but we can make it our own. Some vibrant color or…" he stopped when we heard a light tap on the door. Who was this? I ran upstairs as he approached the door, for some reason I didn't like being near other vampires, except for Simon of course. Something about the way they acted, those who fed off humans, got me unnerved. Im sure if I had to though, I probably would. I heard the door open.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme. We live down the street, our daughter Alice saw your arrival" a deep yet soft voice rang through this house.

"Oh, come in the, I didn't know there were others here." Simon replied.

"Well, our daughter has a special ability, that allowed her to see your arrival." an even softer female voice followed.

"Well that's interesting, isn't it. My sisters upstairs, she's shy."

"Really? Alice saw only you. She must've just slipped through then. We just wanted to introduce ourselves, we also have other children. They might be going to school with you guys. Im assuming that that is your plan." Carlisle voiced.

"Yes it is." They sounded like they were in the living room now. "Beth and I, my name is Simon Hartlow by the way, are going to Huntington High. We told them we were emancipated and half brother and sister. We just got here tonight, but you already know that don't you."

"Yeah we do," a husky chuckle sounded," Not to sound rude though, but we've lived here for a few months and we don't want to risk suspicion. So you and your sister have done this before there isn't any chance that you might slip up?"

"No, of course not. This would be the fourth school we've been to, we lived across state before this. I understand your concern though, its fine." Simon replied.

"Oh good then, we just didn't want to risk it. Your sisters alright though, she's being awfully quiet." Esme.

"Yes, she's just wary about the move, this is only the second place she's lived, she doesn't remember anything from her human life. We actually had to pick a name for her." Laughing softly, Simon answered the wifes' question.

"How sad, the same can be said for our Alice though. Almost all that we know we have had to lookup ourselves. We would love to meet her though, if you don't mind?" Carlisle.

"No, she's probably listening right now if she wants to she'll come down. She just get nervous around other vampires, I think its trust or lack there of. I don't know what happened to her, and neither does she, she was already bitten by the time I found her. She just has to get used to the idea of your presence here before she'll feel comfortable."

"Of course. We understand. So you'll be starting school tomorrow?" I assume Simon nods, "Good our kids can show around, everyone here is really nice and pleasantly unassuming." I could here a smile on Carlisle' lips. The three of them continued to talk, their own stories coming up and those of some of their children. They spoke of the town and its inhabitants, about hunting and maybe having a get together between our two families. The two Cullens mentioned that they had only meet one other coven like ours in Alaska, and also their past homes.

"So I guess we'll see you later." Simon kindly bid them farewell and I made my appearance at the top of the stairs once I was sure they were gone. Simon turned, hand still on the doorknob.

"They seem really nice. I didn't expect that other vampires would here though. It might be cool, don't you think?" by this time I had reached him at the door. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I didn't know what to think, I trusted Simons judgment but I didn't know these people. They did sound nice enough, but I was still wary.

"Lets what happens, okay." He nodded and we finished unpacking. We had left the larger pieces of furniture at our old home so that we went back it wouldn't be completely empty. Simon, however, had already been here and bought a bed and a couple of couches. We made plans to finish the house by the end of the month. After we were finished packing we both showered and crawled into my new bed.

"You're anxious aren't you." I nodded," Don't be, you know I'll take care of you." He kissed my neck and began another tale of his life before me.

When I came out if my daydream it was already morning. Groaning I forced myself out of bed and to my bathroom. Simon laughed and I whipped my head around to glare at him. He raised his hands as if to surrender. I got in my shower and washed up, got out combed my hair and went to my closet to chose what id be wearing on my first day of school. Something simple probably, jeans and a t-shirt once again.

"Hey Beth, what color contacts do you want to wear." Simon came waltzing in my room holding up the different contact cases. We wore these to our last two schools just to change our appearance a little. They would be great now since the other vampires wouldn't be wearing them.

"Just brown, I guess." I chose this color because it seemed to make me look more ordinary, if that was even possible. He handed them to me and I put them in. I then looked into the mirror, seeing a brown haired brown eyed girl that didn't look ordinary at all. Sometimes I wished that I could just blend in, all the time actually. Simon was already dressed with his backpack over his shoulder and mine in his hand. He smiled at me and dragged me out the room.

"Its still early, we don't have to go now. Please Simon, I'll do anything. No, NO!" he pushed me into the passenger seat of the car. Luckily no was outside to see. He got in on the drivers side of the car and pulled out of the driveway. Turning on the radio, he tuned to a oldies station and hummed along. Simon liked so many types of music, having lived through must almost all of the different musical eras. I myself preferred more of the mainstream pop or rock music.

We pulled into the school parking lot, we were on of few cars there already. One of the others were who I was assuming were the Cullen children. Now I was really, I don't know why my own kind made me feel this way. I ducked down, feeling nervous.

"Don't worry you can stay here, I'll go by myself." And he left the car.

"Shush they'll here." He just shook his head and headed towards their car. He spoke loud enough so that I could here him, but at what would be normal for humans.

"Hey, im guessing you are the Cullens."

"Yeah, um, where's your sister?" a deep velvet voice asked my brother.

"She's in the car, she is, um, just really nervous about the first day school." Simon answered.

"Oh, can I go say hell?" a high pitched perky voice asked.

"No, she will get out when she's ready."

"Well then. Im Edward, this is Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. We thought we would get here a little early to show you around and stuff." Edward said. He sounded somewhat solemn. I wonder why?

"Great, I'll go see if I can drag Beth out of the car." I heard him coming back and I braced myself. The passenger door flew open and I felt cool arms wrap around me.

"No Simon, seriously. Don't do this." But he had already wrenched my hands from the car and was carrying me to where the Cullens now stood on the sidewalk. I buried my head in his shoulder before they could look at me.

"There she is, the infamous Elizabeth. How are you?" one of the other brothers asked me. I just grunted in reply.

"Come on Beth, don't be rude." Simon took my arms from around his neck and sat me on the ground. I gave him a quick glare before turning to face the Cullen children.

"Hello." I said gruffly. They all seemed taken aback by something but they recovered quickly.

"Hi, im Edward." The one with the reddish brown hair said. His eyes shone and he had a sudden smile on his face. He stuck his hand out for me to shake and I grasped it. When I let go though his fingers seemed to linger and brush against mine. The others greeted me and I shook their hands also. They seemed nice, I guess. No threatening characteristics jumped out at me.

"See their not so bad." Simon whispered in my ear. I turned my head toward him and he gave me a wink. Squeezing my hand he pulled me forward following the others as they pointed out the different buildings and voiced there opinions about the students and staff. When we had come full circle, back to the front office, half the parking lot was full.

"I have to go in the office, do you want to stay here Beth?" I nodded and we both turned around, him towards the front building, me towards the car. I heard the Cullen kids following me. I rounded to the passenger side of the car and leaned against the door.

"So, Beth, you don't remember anything from your human life." The one named Alice asked me.

"Nothing. At all. It doesn't bother me though. Im only upset about moving here." I replied glumly.

"Like its fine here, im sure that you'll like." Edward then moved to stand next to me. Closely. He was smiling like he had just won the lottery or something.

"In time, maybe. I trust Simons judgment, I know he wouldn't take me somewhere that I'll be uncomfortable in."

"Of course not, he's lucky to have a girlfriend like you." Emmett snorted at this. I didn't get it.

"Simon and I aren't like that, were just friends." I corrected.

"For how long?" Alice asked.

"About fifty years, I guess." This seemed to peak the others interest. While nice, they did seem a little odd.

"And you don't know the circumstances surrounding your change?" Edward asked, still smiling like a chester cat. I shook my head. "Where did Simon find you?" I told him, and somehow his smile got even bigger.

"Hey," I turned my head to see Simon rushing towards me, and more than a few students watching us, "here's your schedule. We have a few classes together."

"Can I see?" I handed him the piece of paper. "Looks like we have biology together. You can sit next to me." He handed my schedule back to me and gave me admittedly beautiful crooked smile.

"Well we should get to class." Simon said noticing the look on Edwards face. He grabbed my hand, said latter to the Cullens, then pulled me towards our first class.

"I thought you liked them." I said smiling.

"I do, its just that Edward was flirting with you, I think. I must've gotten into big brother mode. But he seems nice." He glanced over at the Cullen family who were still by our car talking excitedly. God, they are so weird. We entered the halls of the smallest building and walked into the first door on the left. Only a few other students were there and they stared at us immediately, one girl looking longingly into Simons faux-green eyes. He just chuckled, used to it. I, however, wasn't and I sunk into Simons side. The teacher was sitting at his desk at the front of the room and he waved us over.

"You're the Hartlows?" We nodded. "Well im Mr. Jameson, its good to have you in my class. Those to desks in the back are free." His eyes lingered on me a little to long before they returned to the papers on his desk. We sat in the two desks, in the back and farthest from the door. The room filled up after a few minutes, and Alice Cullen came in seconds before the bell rang. She waved at us and then sat in the only open seat.

"Hi," the guy sitting in front of me had his body turned towards me, holding out his hand." Im Tyler." I shook it quickly before replying.

"My names Elizabeth, but call me Beth, please." I smiled, truly happy to meet someone. No one else seemed to have the courage to approach us.

"The two of you are supposed to be brother and sister right? You don't look alike." He asked addressing both Simon and I.

"Half brother and sister, we have the same father but we both look like our mothers." Simon answered kindly.

"Oh, that makes sense then. So how are you liking our little town so far?" before either of us could answer Mr. Jameson shouted for Tyler to be quiet. He gave us look before turning around in his seat. Simon both looked at each other before getting back to our warm-up. English was easy, but it always was for us so that doesn't say much. When the class ended we followed Tyler into the hall, Alice looked disappointed.

"This school is probably one of the most cliché schools anywhere. The jocks are dumb and the popular girls are bitchy. The food is decent, but the teachers could be nicer. Overall, its just terrible." He recited as he walked in between us. He had his next class with Simon and mine was nearby.

"I believe that, it was one of the first things I said about this town. Wasn't it Simon." We had stopped at our lockers and Tyler stood behind us waiting.

"Just because it's a little cliché it doesn't mean its not a good town or school. Right Tyler." Simon turned to look at our new friend expectantly.

"Of course not, it could be a lot better though. Even then, I have lived here my whole life maybe im just tired of it."

"See Beth, this is going to go great. Stop worrying." Simon closed his locker and walked away with Tyler after giving me a quick hug. When I turned from him I nearly bumped into a large stone body behind me.

"Oh, hey Edward. I didn't see you there."

"Im sorry, I just wanted to say hi before the bell rang. Can I walk you to your next class?" he asked doing this thing with his eyes that would've had me on the floor if it were possible.

"Sure, but its just over there." He nodded and started walking towards my history class.

"Why did you choose brown contacts?" he seemed to be walking deliberately slow.

"I don't know, I guess to try and make me less noticeable. But they are quite nice, im really starting to like them."

"Good, but I don't think you could look less beautiful no matter what you do." He gave me a warm smile. I'll see you latter, at lunch." Since I had been distracted, I didn't realize we were already in front of my classroom door.

"Sure, maybe we'll sit you guys."

"Maybe?" he asked

"We like to make human friends, its just in our nature I guess." He looked shocked, but he said his goodbyes and went on his way.

I entered the classroom in the nick of time, and hurriedly went to the teachers desk. After sitting in my newly assigned desk, I pulled out my notebook and jumped into the lesson. The rest of my classes before lunch went well, all of them with Simon. Him and I meet up with Tyler before lunch. Our new mate was somewhat of a loner from what I could tell. He seemed smart and was a lot like Simon, I could tell they were going to be good friends. We walked into the cafeteria and joined the already long line. I could see the Cullens already seated at the table farthest from were I stood. They had uneaten food in front of them and were relatively still, talking quickly. When we entered Edward and Alice looked up and waved slightly.

"So how are you liking school so far?" I heard Tyler ask Simon.

"Its great, we chose a good place to move, didn't we Beth." Simon had a huge grin on his face. I just looked away. They continued talking through the line. Once we had gotten our food we went to sit at the table opposite the Cullens. Tyler and Simon on one side me on the other facing three of the five vampires. Alice looked at me with an exaggerated frown on her face. They seemed to be acting like they already knew me, like they already trusted and were comfortable with me. She mouthed for me to come sit with them, and shook my head apologetically. Edward was staring me and when I returned the gaze he gave me beautiful crooked smile. I looked down embarrassed, if I could blush my face would be red as a tomato. I heard him giggle at my reaction.

"What class do you have next Beth?" Tyler asked me, I snapped my head up to answer him.

"Biology."

"God, I hate science. If it were an actual being I would kill it, and make suffer." Tyler replied giving a fake look of anger.

"Well I'll tell you what, I'll help you." Then the two guys began making "plans" to kill science. I looked down at my tray of unwanted food and began picking at it. We sometimes ate if it were absolutely necessary, but today I could just blame my lack of appetite on nerves.

I joined the boys conversation every now and then but couldn't fully because of the feeling of Edwards eyes on me. A few times I would look up and meet his stare but shoot my head back down ashamed. The time seemed to go by so quickly for before I even thought it was half over people were already leaving. The three of us got up and dumped our trays. I had forgotten my science book so I told them I had to go get and that I would see them later. Hurrying to me locker, I shoved my book into my bag. Just then I realized that my next class was with Edward Cullen. Maybe I should skip it. No, that's cowardly, and anyways I had no reason to fear him. But he made me so nervous for some reason, his looks and the way he stunned me with his eyes. I still had a minute or two before the bell, I had to make up my mind. Go to class and do my best not to embarrass myself. Or skip class and just tell everyone… something. Quick Beth, make up your mind. Did I like him? No, I barely knew him. Then whats wrong with me. Whats wrong with him? I_ didn't_ know him. He acted as though he was already infatuated with me, and it hasn't even been twelve ours since we met. Not even six. He did seem nice though, or he could just be a huge flirt. Ugh, since when was I so indecisive. I probably was reading way too much into this anyway, we just met. But he was so gorgeous, with his topaz eyes and bronze hair. And Alice, she seemed genuinely upset that I wasn't giving her that much of my time. Actually, now that I think about it, the whole family seemed a little odd. Emmett seemed like he couldn't sit still for one second. Jasper, who seemed like he was a naturally quiet guy, had this permanent smile plastered on his face. The beautiful Rosalie seemed extremely pissed at our arrival, and gave me more than a few death glares. And it all seemed directed at me not Simon. Did I do something to upset them? If I did I should apologize, if I didn't I should still just in case. One minute until the bell. This is exactly why I don't like other vampires, they're so weird. Think Beth, think. I'll go to class then. And I'll ask Edward what the deal was. My confidence level rose with my final decision. Yeah, I'll confront him, ask him why he was staring so much, and why his family was acting crazy. Okay, maybe not the last part, that would just be rude. I slam my locker pick up my backpack and assuredly exited the building. The grass was damp from the slight drizzle that was hitting my head and everyone else was already inside. Slowly I headed for the building next door my thoughts racing a mile a minute. What I was going to say to him, how I was going to say it. My nerves settled down as I became sure of myself, no longer unsettled by this situation. I entered building number five stopping to shake the excessive water from my hair. I breathed slowly, calming myself and putting a nonchalant look on my face. Opening the door to room 509, I had the full intention of confronting Edward Cullen.

**A/N: Please Review.**


	4. Confrontation

There was only seat open, it was next to him. He smiled at me as I walked through the door and towards the teachers desk. I handed the teacher my slip and after handing it back to me told me to take my seat.

"Hey Beth, you almost missed the bell." Edward commented just as the bell rang.

"Yeah." I tried to say it as indifferently as possible. He looked dejected by my tone. I shot him a glare and turned to my notebook, scribbling nonsense.

"What did I do?" he asked softly, brushing the hair from my face. I swatted his hand away before answering.

"I don't know you Edward, so stop doing…that. You and your siblings are acting very oddly and I don't appreciate it. And, if fine by you, I would like an explanation as to why." For some reason he chuckled. "What?"

"You're so silly Bella."

"Beth." I corrected.

"Well, Beth, if you would really like an explanation come to my house after school." His face looked somewhat hopeful and his eyes dazzled. All the confidence I had built up before drained in an instant.

"S-Sure." My stuttering caused him to smirk.

"Good" He brushed his fingers across my cheek. I turned away embarrassed.

"Everything will be alright, we'll help you." I didn't understand his words, but I was to embarrassed to ask him what he meant. The teacher stood up and began to place microscopes on the desks. When he reached ours his eyes seemed to focus on me, and when I caught him, he blushed and looked away. I heard a low growl coming from next to me and turned to see Edward tense, his jaw clenched tightly. I looked at him questionably.

"You know how Alice can see the future?" I nodded. "Well I have a gift too, I can read minds. And our teacher was having rather inappropriate thoughts about you." He hissed seemingly disgusted by what he had heard.

"Oh, well I don't see how that concerns you. But thanks for the sentiment." He looked at me shocked. I know what I said didn't make sense, but I didn't like how he seemed so upset.

"I care about you Beth, even if I didn't, what he thought was terrible." I just shrugged and turned to listen to our perverted teacher. He told us what the assignment was and what to do with the microscopes. We had to take turn looking at the slides and write down each of their properties.

"Ladies first." He pushed the microscope towards me smiling.

"Sure." I looked and quickly wrote the answer down before pushing it towards him.

"There's no reason to be mean." He took his turn, only looking in for a second before scribbling on the paper. We went back and forth finishing the whole assignment in fifteen minutes. The class was not even half way over and I didn't feel like talking to Edward. So I just turned to the front of the class and stared at the wall.

"So, whats Simon like. " I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I just want to know more about the guy you've spent so much time with."

"How does that concern you again?"

"All will be revealed in time Bella." He said strangely.

"One: Why do you keep calling me Bella? My name is Elizabeth. Two: Stop with the flirting. I don't know what your deal is, but its not gonna happen, ever." This hissed through my lips. I was furious at how he was behaving. He looked hurt though, and I felt guilty quickly.

"You'll understand soon. Everything is going to be alright." His words were sympathetic, but I didn't understand them. What was wrong in the first place?

"This is all to strange, you guys are strangers to me. I don't know what you guys problem is, but I don't care. I didn't move here to be bombarded by a bunch of crazy vampires. So here's what were going to do. You keep to your business and we will keep to ours. Is that fine with you Mr. Cullen?"

"Please, Bel-Beth, don't be so quick to dismiss us. I told you that we will explain ourselves, just not here. We have a reason for the way we're acting, one that I think you'll be really excited about." He was pleading with me, deeply. Before I could reply though, our teacher walked over to our desk.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Hartlow, I assume the two of you have finished your assignment." We said yes and he turned to move to the next desk. Before he left though I asked him if I could go to the bathroom. He nodded and I got up from my desk and exited the room. When I turned into another hallway I saw a small black haired figure standing in front of me. I nearly slammed into it.

"Beth, what are you doing out here? Never mind, we so have to talk though." How much perkiness could be stuffed into one little Alice?

"I really don't feel like talking to you right now, okay. I just had words with your brother and im not a happy camper."

"Oh, don't mind Edward, he's a dumbass. I just want to talk Bella, that's all."

"Who is this Bella person? Whoever you think I am Im not, okay. Leave me alone. I don't know you I don't like you, go away." She looked as if she was going to cry.

"Elizabeth, is everything alright?" Simon rounded the corner and made his way over to me quickly. Turning his head toward Alice, he gave her an angry look.

"Whats going on?" He asked, "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk. Apparently she and Edward got into a fight and she's a little upset."

"They know something about me. I think. Edward and her keep calling me Bella. And Edward keeps flirting with me, its creepy." All of this spewed out of my mouth in less than a few seconds.

"We just got here. We don't know, and we don't want to know, whats going on. Please don't bother us with this nonsense anymore, and if you still feel the need to distress my Elizabeth just leave us alone altogether." He said this assertively, holding me closely.

"But Simon, you don't understand. We need to talk to her about something, its important. We know… things. Things that might help her." She was pleading with him desperately.

"I don't need any help. I was fine until you guys started pestering me. Whatever it is you're offering I don't want it." I pulled Simon away from her and started heading back towards my classroom.

"I have to get back, but meet me at the car right after school okay." He nodded in agreement and headed back towards his room. Entering the class, I was welcomed with the worrisome stare of him. I the put same nonchalant look on my face before sitting down next to him. When he opened his mouth to say something to me I shot him a glare that clearly said that did not want to talk to him. The rest of class continued with no further conversation between Edward and I, and once the bell rang I was the first out.

The rest of the day passed by without incident, I avoided the Cullens successfully. Sometimes I would catch them looking at me, but I just engrossed myself into whatever conversation I was in. It actually caused me to meet a lot of nice people. If it weren't for them annoying me, this would have been a good first day. After the last bell of the day I rushed to my car, Simon already there keys in the ignition.

"Wait, Beth. You said you would come over." Edward was able to make over to our car before we were capable of driving off. "At least let us explain ourselves, please." God he's beautiful. No Beth! He's ugly and weird, you want nothing to do with him.

"Go away Edward," But for some reason Simon turned off the car.

"He's right, we should at least let them explain. How do we get to your house Edward?" The bronzed haired vampire gave him directions before scurrying to his own car.

"But Simon." He cut me off before I could continue.

"It wouldn't be right mot let them. Besides if this is all just some sort of misunderstanding its better to get it behind us." I knew he was right, though I hated it. He restarted the engine and followed the directions to the Cullen house. Edward and Jasper were still outside the car waiting for their siblings. They waved when we passed by, I just looked away. The drive was short and silent, although knew it wasn't so, I felt like Simon had betrayed me. We pulled into the driveway of their house, I didn't even bother to look at it. In my mind this was just going to be a sort conversation about a little mistake, or one about how they were crazy. Which option I prefer, I don't know. Simon knocked on the door and Esme answered. She had the same reaction to me as the others.

"Please come in." She widened the door and we walked in. "My husbands at the hospital, I'll call him he'll be here soon." She turned and ran to the phone.

"Simon, lets just leave, please. I don't feel comfortable here."

"Two minutes, that's all. If they start getting weird, weirder, we'll leave." I frowned. "If we don't they'll nag us until we let them talk." Ugh, why did Simon have to make so much sense.

"Fine, but the second it gets bad were gone." He nodded and kissed me on the cheek, whispering assurances in my ear before pulling away completely.

Just then Edward and company waltzed through the door. He seemed very happy to see that we came. He ran up to me hugged e so tightly that if I were human Id be squeezed to death.

"Get off me, God. Can we just get this over with so that Simon and I can go." I pushed him away and returned to Simons side.

The door opened again and who I assume is Carlisle came through the door. He was wide eyed when he saw me, shocked that whatever Esme told him was true, I suppose. He walked hurriedly toward his wife and whispered something to her. All of the Cullens were looking at us, at me.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to us about? We have to get home soon." Simon broke the silence.

"Oh, yes, well Elizabeth I think you should sit down." He motioned toward their large brown leather couch, I tugged Simon along with me. "Well, about fifty years ago we were living in a town named Forks." Carlisle looked at me as if this was supposed to make something click. "We lived there for about two years before we meet a girl named Isabella Swan. Her and Edward started dating fairly soon after she moved to the town. Excluding some mishaps in this story, it was really good. Her and Edward really loved each other. Edward still loves her." He looked at his youngest son with a soft smile. "They were planning a wedding, they were so excited. Everything was perfect, not to sound cheesy. Of course being Bella, things didn't go that smoothly, but they had the wedding and it went pretty well. But the day before we were supposed to leave she went missing. We looked everywhere, but we couldn't find her. Edward was so devastated, we all were. Soon after that, after we looked everywhere we could, we left. There was nothing for us to do, and our time in Forks was up. We think that you might be Bella." He concluded with shocking statement. Me this girl, Edwards girl? That couldn't be. I just stared at them completely frozen. Simon had to speak for me.

"I find it very hard to believe that my Elizabeth is this Bella person."

"How come? She looks just like her, you found her right by forks." Edward argued.

"Exactly, I found her. I she was that close to you you would have found her. How far could she have been from. Elizabeth had to have been changed after you left. An I cant think of any reason why the person who took Isabella would wait that long."

"Maybe they were waiting for us to leave."

"So that they could just dump her? What would be the point to that?" They were shouting now.

"You don't understand. Some things happened to us while we were together, things that caused us to have enemies. They probably just wanted to punish us by doing this. Here," He ran upstairs and returned with a picture in his hands. "She looks just like Bella, its her, why cant you just realize that." Simon took the photo and I turned toward him to look at it. Wow. I did look like her, a lot like her. The same brown hair, heart shaped face, and I cam imagine that the contacts made the resemblance that much more strong. There were differences though, but that could be do to the fact that this girl was human.

"There is a very strong resemblance, no doubt about that, but its just a coincidence. Besides what do you expect from her now, if its true that might not change anything."

"Of course it changes things. She and I loved each other, that didn't just go away. She belongs here with me, with us." Edward was shouting so loudly their neighbors probably thought there was an earthquake.

"And what about me, am I just supposed to leave and forget about her. Remember I was the one who was there, and I have been for the past fifty years, does that just go away?"

"I can make it."

"That's enough, Edward, Simon. We don't have any say over what Bella is going to do now." Carlisle looked at me, expecting me to say something.

"This doesn't change anything, we cant even say its true. If it is, then that's all in the past, I have a different life now. I don't see any reason to just drop everything for people I don't know, no matter what you say. I love Simon, I honestly cant say I feel anything for you guys. Im sorry." With that I stood up and raced toward the door, Simon followed. Unfortunately, Edward got to the door before we could.

"Bella please, don't leave. Stay here with me. We mad so any promises to each other, are just going to brake them now?" He was so close only I could here him.

"The way I see it Edward, im not obligated to keep promises that I cant even remember making." I pushed him aside and ran towards the car. I hopped into the passengers seat and Simon started the engine. We sped down the street and arrived at house quickly. Why did we have to live so close? I hurried to my room with Simon behind me. Crawling under my covers, I began to sob. This was all too much. Simon held me tightly. I don't know how long we stayed like this, but it was close to morning before my weeping stopped.

"I don't want to go to school."

"We have to Beth its only our second day."

"Fine, but im not going to like it." He laughed me and I elbowed him before getting up. It was still early but I had no reason to not get ready now. I stood in the shower for at least an hour trying to figure out what I was going to do about school, and the Cullens. I cant be one hundred percent certain that im not her. But if I were would it change anything? Simon and I would always be cool, right.

**A/N: Sorry it was underlined before. Please Review.**


	5. Bellas Idea

School actually wasn't that bad. The Cullen children respected Simon and my decision to ignore them an the situation. Tyler and Simon were inseparable, and I just followed then around. My min was almost completely occupied by what the Cullens had said to me. If I were this Bella, what would I do? Edward was nice and I wouldn't exactly mind dating him, but this was all to much. I have been thinking about what I should do for the last three weeks and I still don't know. One of the few, and maybe the only reasonable, solutions that I came up with was to just date Edward. If what he was saying was true, if I was in love with him, then it should just happen naturally. Again. And if it doesn't then we know im not her.

The school day was about to end and it was a Friday. I could talk to Edward about my plan after school. I didn't want to tell Simon because I was nervous as to what he might say. The bell rang and I stood up quickly, seeing Edward immediately after leaving the room.

"Edward, wait." He looked shocked, but excited.

"Elizabeth, this is a surprise. A very pleasant surprise."

"Can we go somewhere right now, I need to talk to you. Alone."

"Of course." He hurriedly ushered me towards the back exit. "What about Simon." He said this glumly.

"Ill leave a note in his locker." I turned the corer to his locker and pulled out a paper and pen simultaneously. Simon wasn't there yet and I pushed the note into his locker. It said something to the effect of "Im with Edward.". I know, not much of an explanation. We hurried to the forest behind the school. Once we were fairly deep into the trees I stopped.

"Okay. I think that you guys may be right. I might be her. But im not sure, an I don't see how you ca be so sure either. Though, there is a definite possibility. And, this may sound odd, but I think that if I really am her, and I really love you, then the only way to know for sure is for me to fall in love with again. Maybe if we just get to know each other, date, it can help me remember or prove im not her. We can just hang out some, you know." The whole time I was looking down, saying this out loud made it seem really stupid.

"Yeah, that's perfect. It might jog your memory. Worse case scenario you fall in love with me. Which cant be to bad." He seemed really excited now. His face had lighten up and his eyes were full of something I didn't understand. Lust?

"Great, that's all really. I guess we didn't need to go to these extremes."

"Well we could talk about something else. What have you and Simon been doing for the past fifty years?"

"Nothing interesting. School and such." I didn't know what to say, I could recite my memories precisely, if needed, but I didn't know what to tell him.

"What are you two? Relationship wise." His curiosity almost burned through me.

"Were friends, good friends. That's all, even if it wasn't, its no business of yours."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. Actually, if I were being completely serious, I was, I just didn't want you to realize it." He looked down ashamed, we stood like this for a few more minutes, not sure what to say.

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter, I just wanted to give you an idea of whats to come. Caught up with BD. Please Review!**


End file.
